Drama786's Ed Edd N'Eddy Franchise
This Franchise Contains 4(possible 5th) Stories Of Drama786's Ed Edd N'Eddy Franchise Ed Edd N' Eddy:The Search For The Golden Dollar(2010) Eddy:Oh.....What Time Is It? Edd:Uh....8:01!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh Dear,We're Late For School! This Is Going On My Report Card And Mom And Dad Will-- Eddy:Double D? Edd:What. Eddy:SHUT UP! Ed:Oh No! My Butter Toast Hour Is Gone!(Then Ed Crys) 4 Mintues Later........................................................... TV:Today,Local Reporters Reported A Golden Dollar Located In Mondo-A-GoGo Thrown Out By A Guy That Lives In A Mobile Home That Looks Like A Whale. Eddy:THAT'S MY STIKIN BROTHER! TV:The Golden Dollar Was Worth 100,000 Dollars. Eddy:100,000 Dollars!?That's Gotta Be Worth More Than A Quarter. Edd:It's Actually-- Eddy:Oh,Put A Sock In It! Ed:I'll Do It For You Double D!(Then Ed Put's A Very Large sock in Double D's Mouth.) (Then Edd muffles That She Can't Get the sock out,But ed thinks he Said''Thank You.'' Ed:Your Welcome! Eddy:shut up ed. 5 Mintues Later..... Eddy:We're Gonna Find That Golden Dollar And It's BIG TIME,BABY! Edd:Oh If Only My Brother Eddd Was Where We Wouldn't Be Here And It's 8:10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eddy:You Mean Triple D? Edd:And Edddd,And Eddddd,And My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather Edddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd Ed:My Chesses Were Sheldon,Sheldon Jr.,And Sheldon Jr.Jr.Also My Newborn Sheldon Jr.Jr.Jr. (Then Ed Pulls Out Sheldon Jr.Jr.Jr) Ed:Isn't He Adorable! (Edd And Eddy Look at Ed In A Supicious Way.) Eddy:My Pet's Were Money,Cash,And Coins.(These Weren't Eddy's Actual Pet's They WERE Money,Cash,and Coins.He Just Thinks There His Pets) Edd: Hah,Hah! Very Funny,Eddy. 1 Hour Later........................................... Eddy:There It Is!The Golden Dollar! It's BIG TIME,BABY! Ed:Think Of All The Sheldon's I Can Have! (Ed Imangine's Himself With 1,000,000 Sheldons) Edd:Think Of all The Chemistry And Learning I Can Have! (Edd Imagines Himself With Albert Enstein From The Past,Teaching Him Chemistry.) Eddy:Think Of All The Money I Can Have! (Eddy Imagines Himself With 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Dollars.)(More Than 1 Decillion Dollars) (Soon They Pick It Up) Eddy:Hey What The? Edd:What? Eddy:This Isn't Real! It's Drawn And Colored On A 1/2 Percent Off Coupon At The Back The School Sale! Ed:Can I Have It? Eddy:Whatever! (Suddenly,Eddy's Brother Comes Out Of The Bushes) Eddy's Brother:Hah!Hah!Hah! April Fools Day,Dorkadieah! Eddy:Double D? What's Today? (Edd Checks His Calander And Suddenly Has A Frown.) Edd:April 1. Ed:Today's April Fools! I Gotta Fool Sheldon Jr.Jr.Jr.! (Ed pulls Out Sheldon Jr.Jr.Jr) Ed:Your Holes Untied! April Fools!(Note:This Is Ed's Last line Of This Story Until EEN'E 2) (Suddenly Sheldon Jr.Jr.Jr Laughs) Sheldon Jr.Jr.Jr:Sorry.Continue On. (Then Eddy Screams) Edd:It's 9:15.We're Absent! Edd:Oh,Better Luck Next Time In The Sequel. Eddy:There's A Sequel To This?What's Gonna Happen? Edd:You'll Find Out May 2010. The End...For Now. To Be Continued........ Coming Soon May 2010 Is,Ed Ed N'Eddy 2:Surival To The Finish Ed Edd N'Eddy 2:Survival To The Finish(2010) Edd Edd N'Eddy 2:Survival To Finish Is A 2010 Upcoming Fanon Story And Sequel To March 2010's Ed Edd N' Eddy:The Search For The Golden Dollar. So Far The Story Is About 15 Contestants(Inclueding Ed Edd N'Eddy)Going All The World Collecting Passports From Diffrent Countires,All For 100,000 Dollars. Official Release Date The Official Release Date For Ed, Edd n Eddy 2 Is May 10,2010 Sequel In 2010,Drama786 Confirmed A 3rd Story Titled: Ed Edd N'Eddy 3:The Musical.Ed Edd N'Eddy 3:The Musical will be released Fall 2010. Ed Edd N'Eddy 3:The Musical(2011) Ed Edd N'Eddy 3:The Musical Is a 2011 Upcoming Fanon Musical Story And A Musical Recap Of The Previous Stories:Ed Edd N' Eddy:The Search For The Golden Dollar And Ed Ed N'Eddy 2:Surival To The Finish. The Story So Far Is That Ed,Edd,And Eddy Do A Sad/Happy/Emontinal Musical About The 2 Previous Stories. Sequel In 2010,Drama786 Confirmed A 4th And Final Story Of Drama786's Ed Edd N'Eddy Franchise.The Story Will Be Called Ed Edd N'Eddy IV:The Final Chapter. Ed Edd N'Eddy IV:The Final Chapter(2011) Ed Edd N'Eddy IV:The Final Chapter Is A 2011 Upcoming Fanon story And The Final Story Of Drama786's Ed Edd N'Eddy Franchise.Note:This Is Simmilar To Shrek Forever After The Story So Far is Eddy Falling Into An Alternate Universe Where Nobody Knows Him And Everything's Diffrent ,So it's Up To Ed Edd N'Eddy To Save The World Or Mankind Will Disappear Forever. Possible Sequel In 2010,Drama786 Said ''I Could Add A 5th Ed Edd N'Eddy Story Titled: Ed Edd N'Eddy 5:The Ulimate Chapter On May 2011 While Ed Edd N' Eddy IV Is In March 2011. Ed Edd N'Eddy 5:The Ultimate Chapter(Cancelled) Ed Edd N'Eddy 5 was due to be released July 18,2012,but it was cancelled